Alby & Scorpy's drabbles
by Chh.Bee
Summary: Collection de drabbles sur le couple Ablus x Scorpius. Majoritairement UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Alby & Scorpy's drabbles**

**Auteure : **

**Raiting : K**

**Résumé : Collection de drabbles sur Albus et Scorpis, majoritairement UA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance for me.<strong>

Scorpius aimait regarder Albus. Peut-importe ce qu'il faisait, autant lasser ses chaussures, faire la vaisselle ou encore enfiler un boxer. Pourtant, ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand il se laissait aller. Albus avait tendance à fredonner n'importe quand, autant en faisant les courses au supermarché qu'en prenant sa douche le matin. Scorpius aimait comment il chantait comme s'il était seul au monde et se dandinait d'une manière tout à fait mignonne. Il bougeait les hanches de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite et empruntait toujours des mouvements qui lui restaient en tête pour les appliquer à sa manière. Il aimait comment les muscles d'Albus se contractaient, se déliaient. Comment il levait les bras, dévoilant toujours une fine bande de peau juste au-dessus de la ligne de son pantalon – lorsqu'il en portait un. Scorpius aimait particulièrement les mimiques qu'il faisait suivant les paroles, comment il avait toujours un geste pour lui à un moment dans ses performances impromptues. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout dans ces moments-là, c'était le sourire rayonnant qui faisait briller le visage de son Albus et comment celui-ci arrivait à faire battre son cœur toujours un peu plus vite par l'amour qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Oh oui, Scorpius aimait regarder Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite ! (qui ne se suit pas en fait .. ;))

* * *

><p><strong>For your back. <strong>

Albus aimait les dos. Surtout les dos d'hommes. Encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient un tant soit peu musclés. Il aimait la courbe qu'il pouvait prendre, comment les muscles roulaient sous la peau. Mais d'entre tous les dos qu'il appréciait, celui de Scorpius Malfoy était son préféré. En classe, il essayait toujours de s'asseoir derrière lui pour le regarder. À la bibliothèque, il s'assurait de toujours passé au moins une fois près du blond lorsqu'il tendait les bras vers le haut pour aller chercher un livre. Sur le terrain, il admirait la fière allure qu'il avait dans son uniforme de quidditch. Dans les dortoirs, il attendait avec impatience qu'il retire son uniforme pour pouvoir l'admirer sans aucune barrière. Albus aimait comment le dos du blond était tout en courbes et en creux, comment ses muscles créaient des jeux d'ombres le matin et comment, tout juste avant ses fesses, deux petites fossettes lui faisaient des clins d'œil. Albus était un mordu et il le savait parfaitement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Scorpius avait remarqué. Et qu'il en profitait lui aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

Un autre drabble sur la route ;)

Cette fois-ci inspiré par : Jessie J – Domino feat. Katy Perry

* * *

><p><strong>Dream summer, summer dream.<strong>

L'été venait tout juste de commencer. Fini le lycée, les examens, les professeurs à dormir debout. Le temps était radieux, chaud et brillant. Les parents de Scorpius l'avait invité à passer les vacances avec eux dans les Hamptons. Ça avait pris tout le mois de mai pour convaincre les siens, mais ils avaient finalement cédé. Albus n'avait jamais vu la plage de sa vie et lorsque ses pieds avaient touché le sable pour la première fois, il aurait cru rêvé. Il était aux États-Unis, merde ! Avec la plage, le sable, la mer, le soleil, les maillots de bains, mais surtout – Scorpius en short de plage. Il avait l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un clip de Katy Perry – Teenage Dream – mais que cette fois-ci, Scorpius était son rêve à lui. Ses cheveux blonds balayés par le vent marin, l'odeur du sel dans l'air mais aussi l'arôme typiquement masculine de Scorpius ; le soleil chaud de matinée et la couleur que celui-ci a laissé sur la peau du blond après une journée à surfer ; le nez et les épaules parsemés de taches de rousseur de son meilleur ami ; les châteaux de sable et les baisers échangés par surprise après une glace à la pistache. Son meilleur ami devenant son petit ami.

_« You got me loosing my mind _

_My heart beats out of time »_

Ouep, best summer ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble inspiré du mot défi 'cuisse' ..

Écrit en cours de Courants artistiques et littéraires, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ;)!

* * *

><p><strong>Rugby man. <strong>

La boue lui collait aux pieds. Elle lui collait aux genoux et la sueur elle, elle se mélangeait à la pluie pour lui coller au visage. Hogwarts était en feu, criant dans les gradins, encourageant les Griffondors. Les griffons qui se déchaînaient à marquer le plus de point possible. Aucun match de rugby ne peut surpasser l'intensité de ceux affrontant les Griffondors aux Serpentards de Drumstrang. Et Albus-Severus Potter en ressentait toute l'émotion lorsque son rival Scorpius Malfoy lui faisait ce petit sourire satisfait lors des essais. Ils étaient rivaux, oui, mais des rivaux qui s'estimaient. Albus savait reconnaître les forces de Scorpius : ses tactiques toujours bien élaborées, ses mains agiles et voraces prêtes à saisir le ballon, ses jambes puissantes dont les muscles définissent ses mouvements, ses yeux gris clair et perçants qui déjouent ses adversaires, ses cheveux blonds flamboyants déconcentrant l'autre équipe lorsque le soleil les illuminent et sa forte carrure finement travaillée lui donnant un certain avantage sur les autres. Ah bien y penser, Albus faisait peut-être plus qu'estimer Scorpius Malfoy. De moins c'est ce qu'il se dit avant de se faire plaquer dans la boue par celui-ci.


End file.
